Welcome to The Kuroshitsuji's Fandom II
by Maria A.O
Summary: Soal seme-menyemei, Sebastianlah masternya. Tetapi bagaimana jika yang menjadi uke adalah Ciel? Sekuel dari Welcome to The Kuroshitsuji's Fandom yang tak kalah gaje! Warning inside! RnR?


**Tittle: **Welcome to The Kuroshitsuji's Fandom II

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Soal _seme-menyemei_, Sebastianlah masternya. Tetapi bagaimana jika yang menjadi uke adalah Ciel? Sekuel dari _Welcome to The Kuroshitsuji's Fandom_ yang tak kalah gaje! Warning inside! RnR?

**Warning:** humor garingness, OOC-ness, typoness (semoga tidak ada DX), gajeness maximum! Shou-ai (hampir nyerempet ke yaoi sih)! And of course, very nda nyambungness ever!

**A/N: **Karena melihat review yang meminta kelanjutan adegan –ehem hot ehem– pada Welcome to The Kuroshitsuji's Fandom yang pertama, saya berusaha membuat ini (walaupun tidak nyambung sangat dengan judulnya). It's for you all who want this sekuel guys! XD Semoga kalian semua senang! Enjoy~

* * *

Welcome to The Kuroshitsuji's Fandom II

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

This Fiction © Yovphcutez

Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

Seperti yang kita tahu, Sebastian Michaelis adalah butler terhebat sejagad raya yang merangkap pula menjadi _seme termesum sejagad raya_. Mengapa bisa begitu? Jika ditanya seperti itu, hanya ada satu jawabannya. _NAFSUNYA ITU LOOOOH!_ Sebagai buktinya, seringkah kita melihat adegan-adegan Sebastian yang kelewat dekat dengan Ciel sambil ber_blushing_-ria dan malu-malu anjing? Atau melihat beberapa _fan art_ yang tidak senonoh –seperti menelanjangi Ciel– dan sebagainya? Atau juga membaca beberapa _fanfic _dengan Sebastian yang suka colek sana-colek sini layaknya sabun krim? –err.. yang terakhir agak kelewat jalur. Intinya, tidak diragukan lagi bahwa Sebastian memang butler dengan pikiran termesum dan terbejat menyerupai seorang seme.

Sebenarnya, bagi Sebastian yang mendapatkan julukan terhormat –najis– seperti itu, sangatlah mudah untuk menyemei para uke layaknya menggapai bintang di langit(?). Kalau sangat memungkinkan, diapun sanggup untuk menyemei 4 uke yang nantinya akan menjadi _fivesome _dan pasti lebih _hot_ dibandingkan dengan _threesome_. Tapi di sinilah permasalahannya. Tentang dia dengan tuannya. Tentang status seme penggoda ribuan uke miliknya yang akan runtuh hanya karena tidak dapat menyemei sang Ciel Phantomhive. Mungkin kita bisa ber_facepalm_-ria, tapi Sebastian bisa sampai ber-OOC-ria sambil melemparkan kembang-kembang busuk di jalan raya. Lebay? Memang.

Sebastian tentu merupakan butler –coret, seme yang gagal jika tidak bisa menyemei bocah tengik seperti Ciel. Mungkin kedengarannya mudah, tapi, ya olloh! Sumpah! Menyentuh dada bidang Ciel barang sedetik-pun Sebastian tidak bisa!

Dan kejadian yang meruntuhkan harga diri Sebastian dimulai pada hari itu, ya malam itu…

~ooOOoo~

"_Heh? Kamu mau ngapain?" teriak Ciel sambil menjambak-jambak rambut kelimis(?) Sebastian karena merasa badannya sudah mulai digrepe-grepe. Yang ditarik rambutnya hanya senyam-senyum dan berkata,"Tentu saja mau *beeeeeeeeeeep* dengan tuan muda dong."_

"_POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU JADI UKE!" teriak Ciel sekali lagi yang membahana seluruh ruangan. Sebastian merasa ingin sekali menyumpal mulut tuan mudanya dengan ranjang kasur walaupun sangat mustahil dilakukan. Sungguh pemikiran yang cacat._

"_Lalu bagaimana caranya agar anda mau menerima dengan ikhlas bahwa anda itu uke?" tanya Sebastian tenang yang hampir saja terkena lemparan guci artistik bermotif 'ikan keselek kacang' dari Ciel. Sungguh ikan yang 'indah'. Setelah asik melempar ini itu, Ciel-pun terdiam untuk merenung sebentar._

"_Janken," kata Ciel. "Kalau kau bisa menang dariku dengan Janken, kaulah semenya. Tapi jika tidak, akulah semenya." Ucap Ciel penuh ketegasan yang sebenarnya tidak mungkin bisa dibayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika Ciel menjadi seme. Para pembaca bisa membayangkannya?_

_Dan hal itu benar-benar syarat yang mudah, hanya saja…_

"_Janken itu apa?"_

_JDENG!_

"_Butler GUOBLOK! Janken itu permainan gunting batu kertas! Masa nggak tahu?" bentak Ciel emosi. Sebastian dengan inosen-nya yang kelewat JIJAY berkata, "Saya kan tahunya GHUONTHING BHATYU KWERTHAS!" Mohon tidak dibaca sambil monyong #plak_

"_JIJAY AH LOE!" komentar Ciel sambil menyemburkan 'kuah'nya. Sebastian dengan anggunnya hanya mengelap wajah lepeknya dengan tissue PASS*O (tidak promosi)_

_Dan at least, Ciel memang kalah janken –dengan bodohnya mengeluarkan jari kelingking yang berarti semut dengan Sebastian yang mengeluarkan kepalan tangan yang berarti batu– dan sempat membrutal heboh dengan melempar barang dari bantal sampai lemari pakaian. Buset, segitu amat…_

"_Nah tuan muda, anda sudah kalah telak lho." Bisik Sebastian tepat di telinga Ciel sehingga dapat merasakan hembusan nafas sang iblis yang cukup membangkitkan bulu kuduk untuk berdiri. Tangan Sebastian yang berhasrat membuka kancing baju Ciel satu persatu. Akan tetapi…_

"_Sebastian," ucap Ciel tiba-tiba sambil menghentikan gerak-gerik butler setianya. _

"_Apa tuan muda?"_

"_Aku –_

–_mau minum teh dulu."_

_What The Fuck? Sungguh sebuah permintaan yang labil dalam situasi seperti ini. Sebastian benar-benar merasa ingin membenturkan jidatnya ke tembok namun tidak jadi. Terlalu indah katanya. _

_Dan begitulah seterusnya. Malam itu Sebastian harus mengabulkan permintaan galau Ciel dari yang mudah seperti, "Buatkan aku pizza!" sampai yang paling abnormal seperti, "Bawakan aku Menara Pisa!"_

_Sungguh gaje sekali._

ooOOoo~_  
_

Keesokan harinya, Phantomhive's manor kedatangan seorang Lady kecil yang berisiknya amit-amit minta ditendang, Lady Elizabeth.

"Cieeeeel~" begitulah teriakan seorang Lady yang membuat Ciel misuh-misuh gaje agar sang Lady menghentikan teriakannya. Kan sangat memalukan jika Ciel jadi tuli? Dan akhirnya terjadi adengan meluk-dipeluk layaknya si Lala dari Teletubies memeluk Flippy dari Happy Tree Friends yang terkenal psikopat dan horror. Bisa mati kau Lala! DX

Sebastian yang melihat itu hanya dapat mengambil satu kesimpulan = Ciel adalah uke sejati jika dipasangkan dengan Lady Elizabeth. Maka agar Ciel mau disemei, dia juga harus menjadi seperti Lady Elizabeth! Sungguh pemikiran yang autis dari seorang sindrom down #plak

Malamnya…

_Tok tok_

"Masuklah," kata Ciel dari dalam kamar megahnya. Dapat dilihat Sebastian berjalan memasuki ruangan tetapi dengan kepala tertunduk. Ada apa gerangan?

_GRAB!_

"UHUK! Apa yang kau lakukan Sebastian?" bentak Ciel karena secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya dipeluk oleh sang butler gaje.

Karena gaje, yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan alay-nya Malaysia(?), "Sebas kan kangen Cieeeel~~~"

"ANJRIT! SIKAP LOE MENJIJAYKAN GUE!" umpat Ciel kesal, tak lupa dengan bahasa gue-loe miliknya.

Sebas, Sebas… sepertinya perjalanan menyemei Ciel akan sangat susah. Kami turut berduka cita #plak

**THE END

* * *

**

**A/N: **Selesai juga! Apa kalian suka? Apa? Gaje? Memang kan! XD Apa? Mau ngajak tawuran? Oke! #plak -mulai labil-

Harap dimaklumi, saya sekarang sedang try out sih Semoga saya bisa mendapat nilai yang baguuuus~ amiiiin XDD

Dan maaf jika cerita ini tidak memuaskan para pembaca, tapi saya telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Dan benar-benar maaf pada pembaca yang mengaharapkan rated M~ maklum, saya masih di bawah umur sih~

Atau ada yang ingin membuatkan saya rated M? XDD

Jadi, bagi yang bersimpati pada Sebastian atau sekedar ingin memberi komentar, silakan review~ Please XD *wink*


End file.
